At present, people use mobile devices very frequently, such that the mobile devices have to be charged regularly.
The charging method for the mobile device in the prior art is mainly wired charging, i.e., connecting the mobile device to the socket through a charging wire. On the one hand, this charging method is limited by the number of spare sockets, on the other hand, the user has to connect the mobile device to the socket specially, which is inconvenient for use.